


Photogenic Boyfriends

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 3, For AoKaga Month, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    “Why would I be embarrassed? You’re just distracting.” Taiga gripped the knife harder, hoping that the shiver that shook his fingers wasn’t obvious. He
    cleared his throat and continued to chop the vegetables on the chopping board, the redness on his cheeks becoming almost as vibrant as the red on his head.
    It wasn’t fair to use his voice that that.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic Boyfriends

“If you take one more photo of me, I swear to god Daiki, I will break it.” Taiga growled dangerously. If he had known that giving Daiki his birthday present early would get him a face full of camera, he would’ve waited. Or, changed the gift. 

Taiga looked up at his fiancé; the glittering grin on his face melted the anger right off. Maybe he wouldn’t have changed the gift, if it makes him that happy. 

“Oh, lighten up Taiga. You’re beautiful. You’re the one always saying that ‘a photo lasts longer’. You should have expected this.” Daiki looked through the lens on his camera, looking at the golden god on the other side. He whistled to himself. 

“Oh, for fuck sakes. You’re distracting me! Move! Get out my kitchen! I don’t have to cook for you, you know?” Pink rested on his cheekbones, revealing his true emotions. 

“N’Aww. Taiga~ Are you embarrassed?” Daiki purred, lowering the camera to look directly at his beloved. 

“Why would I be embarrassed? You’re just distracting.” Taiga gripped the knife harder, hoping that the shiver that shook his fingers wasn’t obvious. He cleared his throat and continued to chop the vegetables on the chopping board, the redness on his cheeks becoming almost as vibrant as the red on his head. It wasn’t fair to use his voice that that. 

“Oh, I know. I’m just too sexy. Don’t you agree?” Somehow, while Taiga was becoming flustered mentally, Daiki had managed to corner his prey. 

He placed his arms around the caged tiger, resting his head on the shoulder underneath. He saw Taiga stiffen, and smirked in response. 

“Get off, you.” Ah shit, his voice trembled. Taiga bit his lip. 

“Mmm... Nope.” Daiki purred in his ear, watching the shiver travel down the others spine. He was having a bit too much fun teasing the red head. It was too precious, watching him become more and more flustered. 

Remembering the camera on the counter next to his left hand, where he had placed it so he could wrap his arms around his sweetheart. He picked it up, and leaned to the right and managed to take a picture of the wonderful tomato impression Taiga was currently doing. That managed to get the red head moving. 

“Daiki, give me the camera.” He glared at the tanned male now standing to the right. He could not let that photo go. 

“Why? It’s my camera. I don’t want to give it to you.” Daiki pulled the camera into his chest, cradling the object. 

“Give it to me. Right now.” Taiga turned towards him, crossing his arms over the apron. 

“...That’s what you said to me last night.” Daiki spun on his heel, sprinting out the kitchen. 

Taiga felt the blood fill his entire face, the memories of last night replaying in his mind like a movie. _Shit_. 

“Bastard! Perverted asshole!” Taiga screeched before growling lowly. This boy would be the death of him. 

“But you love me!” Daiki yelled back, from somewhere down the hallway. 

The other male huffed, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

“In your dreams, dusk boy.” He turned back to the chopping board, and continued to make dinner. The smile never left his face. 

Meanwhile, Daiki looked at the photo he had taken on Taiga. The male was completely flushed; the red had consumed the caramel colour of his face. His garnet eyes were burning, the desire swirling in the priceless gems. His plump lips were parted from a gasp and his _unique_ eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. 

The tanned male felt heat sink in his stomach, and all he wanted to do was hold his lover. So that’s what he did. 

Once Daiki had reached the kitchen again, he sauntered towards the tall man in the kitchen, a sly smirk stretching his lips. 

Taiga looked up, and felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Once again, he found himself cornered. 

Daiki whispered into the heated air between them, just before he pounced. 

“You’re just too photogenic for your own good.” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, well... I don't know if this is a better one, but to be honest I think they're all pretty bad. Aha, sorry for the bad quality. (It gets worse.) Lmao
> 
> I'm shocked at how much attention the last two have gotten... I hope you guys like the rest of them! Most of all, thank you for your kudos, your comments and bookmarks and everything else. Thank you everyone!


End file.
